It's A Long, Long Journey
by Kenzeira
Summary: Semua bermula dari lelehan es krim stroberi. [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week]


It's A Long, Long Journey

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

{hearty's kurotsuki week – day 9: ice cream/intimate}

.

* * *

Semua bermula dari lelehan es krim stroberi.

Tatkala latihan tambahan para trio usai, mendadak saja, Kuroo menawarkan diri untuk membeli es krim. Jilatan demi jilatan dilancarkan, kesegaran di penghujung hari setelah latihan yang melelahkan. Mereka menikmati es krim bersama di bukit belakang sekolah (sambil melihat bintang, lalu berbaring kalau sudah tandas). Kuroo duduk paling belakang bersama Tsukishima. Lalu es krim meleleh, membasahi jari-jemari. Kuroo tanpa sengaja menjilati jari-jemari Tsukishima.

"Kuroo-san—"

Kuroo berbisik. "Tidak ada yang akan melihat."

Tanpa kesengajaan yang membawa serta hal-hal krusial lain.

"Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku jijik."

Lev berdiri, menggeliat. Kuroo menjauhkan wajah dari jari-jemari Tsukishima yang basah. Lev berseru hendak mandi dan segera tidur. Hinata melompat, mengikuti Lev. Keduanya bicara mengenai persoalan gosok menggosok punggung. Bokuto tertarik dan ikut serta. Akaashi pasrah mengekori. Kuroo berkata akan menyusul nanti setelah menghabiskan es krimnya (padahal sudah habis sejak tadi, hanya Tsukishima yang belum).

Keganjilan malam itu, betapa aneh, tidak terasa ganjil bagi keduanya. Barangkali karena mereka sering melempar tatapan penuh afeksi—atau sentuhan-sentuhan tak disengaja ketika latihan tambahan, atau … atau karena Kuroo terlalu banyak melempar senyum pada Tsukishima (senyuman yang tak mampu diabaikan dengan mudah). Tsukishima membiarkan ketika Kuroo kembali menjilati jari-jemarinya, bahkan sampai tahap menghisap. Sepasang mata kelabu tajam memandang, seolah berkata 'lihat aku, lihat aku' sehingga Tsukishima tidak memiliki pilihan selain melihat Kuroo yang tengah menjilatinya.

Lalu Kuroo mengecup bibir Tsukishima.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena raut wajahmu seperti meminta kecupan dariku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya. Kau menunjukannya dengan jelas, Tsukki."

"Kuroo-san…"

"Sekarang kau menunjukannya lagi."

Kecupan kembali mendarat. Lebih lama, lebih dalam. Tsukishima tidak pernah dikecup ataupun mengecup seseorang. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Ia tidak mengerti tapi nalurinya mengikuti permainan. Saling memagut, membelit lidah, menyatukan air liur. Tsukishima selalu berpikir betapa berciuman merupakan sesuatu yang jorok dan menjijikan. Namun, setelah merasakannya sendiri, ia justru mengabaikan pemikiran soal kehigienisan beserta bakteri-bakteri dan tetek-bengek lainnya. Tsukishima terlalu menikmati—atau Kuroo terlalu ahli.

Mereka selalu melakukannya. Berciuman. Kuroo senang karena Tsukishima tidak menolak. Tsukishima sendiri heran kenapa ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ciuman. Lagi pula ia tidak kehilangan sesuatu—tak ada ruginya. Selama kamp musim panas, entah sudah berapa kali keduanya menyatukan bibir. Tsukishima menjadi sedikit ahli. Ia mampu membalas permainan lidah Kuroo. Setelah bergulat lidah, keduanya selalu berakhir saling memandang lalu tertawa seakan yang demikian itu hal biasa.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium Bokuto-san."

"Kau ingin mencobanya, Tsukki?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mencobanya—kau tidak boleh mencobanya."

"Kenapa begitu."

Kuroo bisu.

Tsukishima menunggu.

"Karena masih ada aku." Jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan. Tsukishima meninju pelan perut Kuroo. Kuroo pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Tsukishima melangkah, hendak meninggalkan ruangan gimnasium yang sudah sepi. Tapi lengan Kuroo melingkari lehernya, menahan. Lalu keduanya kembali berciuman.

.

* * *

"Aku sepertinya melihat bintang, Kuroo-san."

"Di mana kau melihatnya?"

"Entahlah. Ketika kau menciumku dan aku memejamkan mata, rasanya galaksi begitu dekat. Seperti hendak jatuh menimpaku."

"Kau merasakan dunia berputar, Tsukki."

"Dunia memang berputar."

"Tapi manusia tidak merasakan perputarannya. Manusia hanya akan merasakannya ketika berciuman—atau bersanggama."

"Seks?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya."

"Aku juga."

Kuroo dan Tsukishima saling memandang.

* * *

.

Hal yang tak pernah disadari Kuroo dan Tsukishima adalah; mereka diam-diam jatuh cinta. Perasaan semacam itu, perlahan-lahan masuk, menetap dan tertidur lama. Sebab, keduanya tidak takut kehilangan (mereka percaya, mereka melakukannya atas dasar naluri). Kuroo yakin Tsukishima tidak mungkin meninggalkannya (tidak mungkin hilang, atau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, atau apa saja). Begitu pula Tsukishima meyakini Kuroo hanya untuknya. Kompleks namun sederhana.

Kamp musim panas berakhir, mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Kadang berjumpa. Selang-seling; di Miyagi, di Tokyo, di Miyagi lagi, di Tokyo lagi. Begitu terus. Sentuhan tidak hanya ciuman, tapi juga sudah lebih jauh dari itu. Kuroo dan Tsukishima merasa bahwa itu adalah suatu kewajaran. Seks konsensual. Mereka masih melakukannya bahkan setelah Tsukishima melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo. Tiga tahun. Empat, lima. Mereka berpikir betapa waktu melesat cepat, rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu di kamp musim panas. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Kuroo menjilati lelehan es krim stroberi pada jari-jemari Tsukishima.

* * *

.

"Kei."

"Hmm."

"Kei…"

"Ada apa, Tetsuro-san?"

"Sampai kapan kau ingin bersamaku?"

Tsukishima tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Kuroo, kadang-kadang.

"Sudah lima tahun. Akan sampai berapa lama lagi?"

"Kau ingin sampai berapa lama?"

Keduanya bisu. Tidak tahu.

* * *

.

Kuroo sering berpikir, apa jadinya kalau Tsukishima pergi. Rumah yang mereka sewa bersama jadi sepi. Tak ada suara televisi di pagi hari, tidak pula pemandangan lelaki jangkung itu sambil menikmati semangkuk es krim. Kuroo membayangkan sisi tempat tidurnya dingin, tidak lagi hangat, tidak lagi berpenghuni. Tak ada sosok yang dapat ia rengkuh menjelang tidur, tak ada sentuhan-sentuhan. Kuroo tidak ingin. Tsukishima sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Aku … tidak pernah berpikir akan berpisah denganmu, Kei."

Suatu malam, Kuroo mengutarakan pikirannya—pemikiran menyebalkan yang terus saja mengganggu, bercokol, tak pergi-pergi. Ia tidak ingin lagi membayangkan seandainya Tsukishima meninggalkannya, sama sekali. Kuroo mendadak melankolis. Ia tidak suka hal-hal remeh romantisme, tapi anehnya ia selalu ingin menyenangkan hati Tsukishima. Dan melankolis merupakan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin Kuroo rasakan—tapi, pada kenyataannya, malam itu ia memang melankolis. Dan satu-satunya penyebab ialah lelaki jangkung berkacamata itu. Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima melingkarkan tangan di leher Kuroo, menyatukan bibir, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan berpikir untuk terus bersamamu selamanya, Tetsuro-san."

"Selamanya…"

"Waktu yang tak terbatas."

"Mengerikan, Kei."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sejauh mana definisi selamanya."

"Kau benar."

Kuroo menangkup kedua pipi Tsukishima. "Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

"Tetaplah bersamaku kalau begitu."

Sepuluh tahun lagi. Dua puluh, tiga puluh. Tak pernah ada kata cinta. Mereka bersama karena mereka meyakini bahwa memang demikianlah seharusnya; benang merah, ikatan, takdir. Cinta yang jatuh tertidur perlahan melebur. Namun, Kuroo Tetsuro dan Tsukishima Kei tetap bersama, saling menggenggam tangan, bercengkerama, menikmati musim-musim yang silih berganti, hingga rambut hitam dan pirang keduanya berubah putih.[]

* * *

 **8: 33 PM – July 4, 2017**

A/N:

Cheesy banget gak sih? Tapi aku suka, gimana dong #woey XD


End file.
